Quand l'amour vous tue
by BigBangFan001
Summary: Draco se tient de moins en moins avec Crabbe et Goyle. Il n’insulte plus le griffindor, ce qui laisse ce dernier perplexe. Que cache le Slytherin? Et pourquoi diable Ron agit ainsi ? Slash HPDM-Death-Fic
1. Ça me ronge!

* * *

Draco Malfoy se retourna au loin, en apercevant son rival approcher.  
  
-_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à ce Malfoy?_ Dit une voix au côté de Harry Potter.

Le brun se retourna vers un roux, un sourire malicieux pendu sur ses lèvres.

-_Il a peut-être compris que je suis plus fort que la fouine ?_ ricana Harry.

-_Mais t'es pas possible 'Ry_! Gronda une grande brune au côté du roux, Hermione Granger.

-_Meuh, il a raison Hermy, Tu le sais aussi bien que nous que Draco Malfoy n'est qu'un froussard de première._ Marmonna le roux.

-_C'est pas une raison. Et puis, qu'est-ce ça te fait que Malfoy ai tourné le coin en le voyant, Ronald Weasley?  
_  
**POV Harry**  
  
Toujours les mêmes ces deux-là! Toujours en train de se chamailler pour n'importe quelle raison valable ou pas. Après tout, on taquine ceux qu'on aime. C'était plus évident que le roux en pinçait pour la brune, et vice- versa. Il n'était que trop gêné les deux afin de se l'avouer.

« Ah! L'amour.. »

Mais pour qui se prenait-il tout d'un coup? Lui, Harry Potter? Il n'avait avoué ses sentiments qu'à une certaine Cho Chang qui lui avait rit au nez. Oh belle grande expérience sentimentale!  
  
-_Ça va 'Ry?_ Demanda Hermione

-_B... Bien 'Mione._ Se força à dire Harry. Il lui sourit et elle retourna sa tête, retournant à la dispute.

Bien. Bien sur qu'il n'allait pas oui! Il n'en avait que plus assez d'être seul. Il ne voulait pas non plus être avec quelqu'un que pour le simple fait de ne plus être seul. Il aurait pu se servir de son statut de vedette pour s'arracher quelques minettes dans son lit, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié comme première fois. Et oui, tel il était, double face. D'un côté, le grand Harry Potter, le survivant qui avait affronté Lord Voldemort bon nombre de fois, d'un autre côté, Harry Potter, le petit, le timide, le célibataire, le non-aimé, le vierge...  
  
Harry grimaça.

-_M'enfin. Me demande ce qu'il a à me fuir comme ça depuis quelques semaines._ Murmura-t-il. _Restez là, j'ai.. D'autre truc à faire.._

Harry se dirigea à l'endroit vers l'endroit ou Malfoy s'était enfuit.  
  
**POV Draco**  
  
« Ah non, pas lui! Il est partout, pas moyen de le semer! »

Draco venait d'apercevoir Harry Potter accompagné de ses deux « rejetons » comme il aimait tant le dire. Il se maudit de sa pensé et retourna sur ses pas.  
  
-_Non, pas question de l'affronter. La tentation serait trop grande._

Il ne devait pas céder à ses pulsions et il le savait. IL l'avait averti. Le blond se parlait à voix haute, sans se soucier de quiconque passait près de lui. Une ravenclaw passa près de lui, se cachant le visage. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle vit que le blond n'allait pas se moquer d'elle. Sourire au lèvre.

« Ne croit pas que je t'ai oublié, Idiote »

-_La prochaine fois, fait gaffe, ton odeur viens de me décoiffé, Ravenclaw._ Le sourire de la jeune dame s'effaça rapidement, vexé.  
  
-_Malfoy!_ Hurla une voix derrière lui.

Le blond se retourna, se demandant qui osait hurler après lui. Un brun se tenait au bout du couloir, accourant près de Draco le plus vite qu'il le pouvait.

-_Po...Pott.. Potter!_ Murmura Draco, sous le choc.

« Non! Faut pas. Résiste Draco! »

-_Malfoy! Pourquoi me fuis-tu comme ça?_

-_Meuh.. Mais.. onn.. On est rivaux, Potter_.

« Bravo Draco, continu comme ça et tout va bien aller »

-_Des rivaux, ça s'affronte, Malfoy! Ça ne se fuit pas comme des mauviettes!  
_  
« Retiens-toi! Calme-toi, Draco-o-o! »

-_Urhgmm..._

Draco baissa la tête. « Peut-être que si je le vois pas.. »

-_Qu'est-ce que t'a, Malfoy? T'a peur de moi? Poc-poc-poc!_

Le brun agitait des bras, imitant une poule. «Bordel Potter, ta gueule, tu comprends? TA GUEULE! » Au lieu de le dire, comme il le pensait, Draco se retourna et continua sa marche.  
  
**POV Harry**  
  
« Arg, c'est stupide, je sais. Mais je m'ennui de la rivalité avec Malfoy. Faut que je l'entende dire une juron, un sacre, quelque chose! »  
  
Harry empoigna l'épaule de Draco et le retourna.

-_T'es bien le fils à ton père, Malfoy. Hypocrite, crétin, et... Trouillard._

Harry recommença à imiter une poule d'une manière grotesque.

-_TA GUEULE STUPIDE POTTER! _Hurla Draco, qui, aussitôt posa ses mains sur sa bouche, effrayé. _Merde.. Merde.. T'a vu ce que tu m'as fait faire, Potter?_ Malfoy baissa de nouveau les yeux et frappa le sol de son pied.

-_Oh, excuse moi, 'Drey!_ Ricana Harry.  
  
« Comme si ça le dérangeait de m'insulter! »  
  
Au lieu de recevoir une réplique cinglante à la Malfoy, Harry reçu une merveilleuse droite sur la mâchoire.  
  
-_Oh! Non!_ Le lamenta Malfoy. _Ta vu ce que tu me fais faire Potter? Merde!_ Malfoy fronça les sourcils, puis repris son air effrayé. Sa bouche s'ouvrit lorsqu'il vit le sang perler sur la lèvre de Harry. Il se retourna et parti à toute jambe, toujours autant effrayé.  
  
« Pourquoi il est tellement.. effrayé? Je l'aurais pas touché après tout. Il le sait très bien.. M'enfin »  
  
**POV Draco  
**  
« Merde! Je suis dans de beaux draps maintenant! IL me l'avait dit de ne pas l'insulter, si je l'ai blessé, IL va demander à me faire tuer. Potter, un jour, tu me le payeras. »  
  
Draco était retournée dans son dortoir de préfet, seul, toujours aussi troublé. Il ne pouvait se battre avec Potter. IL le lui avait bien dit. Il veut Potter intacte. Sans une égratignure.  
  
Mais voilà, il l'avait provoqué! Il l'avait fait exprès. Pourquoi Potter avait fait ça? Merde Potter! S'insulter c'est une chose, mais se faire des emmerde comme ça, s'en est une autre!  
  
Draco s'assit sur son lit, les genoux recourbé sur son torse. Il attendait patiemment qu'IL informe son père de la situation et lui demande de lui foutre la correction que le blond méritait. Draco savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit et il l'avait fait. Il avait blessé Potter. Il comprenait sa faute, même si elle allait être durement payé.  
  
-_DRACO MALFOY!_ Hurla un grand homme blond. Ce même homme qui venait tout juste de transplanner dans la chambre du préfet.  
  
Dumbledore croyait impossible le transplannage à l'intérieur de Poudlard, pourtant, plusieurs mage noir, tel Lucius Malfoy, avait trouvé le moyen de venir voir son fils, comme bon lui semblait.  
  
Draco releva la tête vers son père, revêtant son masque neutre et se dirigea vers lui. « Autant en finir maintenant. »  
  
**POV Harry**  
  
-Harry! Murmura Hermione dans la grande salle.

-_Quoi Herm? _

_-T'a vu Malfoy_?  
  
Son doigt se dirigeait au fond de la pièce, visant un jeune homme blond qui semblait être Draco Malfoy. L'homme avait la lèvre supérieur enflé, un œil poché et le front graffigné. Il semblait boité, mais comme il était assit, c'était plutôt difficile à déceler.  
  
-_Oh, il est dans un fichu état_! Murmura Harry.

-_Il c'est peut-être fait ça en pensant à la raclé que tu aurais pu lui donner Harry. Il aurait pu te laisser faire!Y'a du monde qui ne pense qu'à eux dans la vie!_ Ricana Ron, qui venait d'arrivé à table.

-_Ron! Voyons! On ne rit pas des gens blessés.._ gronda Hermione

-_Mais c'est Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! Tu sais, le pouilleux qui nous insulte depuis la première! Celui qui nous nargue à longueur de journée! Celui qui t'a traité de sang de bourbe! Le mangemort! _Répliqua le roux.

-_Je.. je n'ai plus trop faim. Je vais aller me promener un peu d'accord? On se retrouve dans la salle commune après le cours de potion! Salut! _Harry se leva de table, ignorant les cris de Ron, lui demandant de l'attendre, et sorti de la grande salle.  
  
« Est-ce que ça un rapport avec moi ce qu'à Malfoy? »  
  
Ron finit par le rattrapage dans le couloir

-_Harry! Attends moi!_ Hurlait-il toujours

-_Ron? Tu ne dîne pas avec Hermione?_

-_Meuh.._ marmonna-t-il.

-_Tu sais Ron, si tu l'aime_..

_-.......... L'aimer?_  
  
Ron rougi. « Fichu Ron. Même pas capable de se l'avouer à lui-même »  
  
-_Arrête un peu Ron, c'est évident _

-_Mêle-toi de tes affaires Harry_, finit pas marmonner le roux.

-_Quoi? Oh! Excuse moi, monsieur je-me-mèle-de-tout-mais-toucher-pas-à-mes- affaires!  
_  
« Pourquoi je me frustre après? »  
  
-_Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte?_ La voix du roux était maintenant colérique. La même voix haineuse qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il insultait Malfoy.

-_Quand je voulais sortir avec Cho, qui m'a dit que je n'avais pas de chance avec? Hein? Et oui, c'est toi, Crétin! _

-_J'avais raison aussi!_

-_Ta gueule Ron._  
  
Le roux rougit, les yeux exorbitant de leur orbites.  
  
« Yeeps.. Je me suis un peu trop emporter la »  
  
-_Ron.. M'excu..._  
  
BANG Harry venait de recevoir un coup de poing sur le nez.

-_Outch! _

_-T'a fini de gémir, Potter?  
_  
« Potter? Depuis quand Ron m'appelle comme ça? »  
  
-_Adresse moi plus JAMAIS la parole, idiot. J'en ai marre de toi et de ta fichu célébrit_.  
  
Ron lui tira la langue et lui foutu un dernier coup de pied sur une cheville avant de partir.  
  
« C'est le monde à l'envers! Malfoy qui me fuit, et mon meilleur ami qui me hait. Je dois encore dormir.. » Harry se pinça le bras. « outch ». Non, il ne rêvait pas. Il plaça un mouchoir sous son nez qui saignait et parti en direction des cachots ou le cours de Snape se donnait.  
  
-_Vous avez eu des problèmes, monsieur Potter_? Ricana le professeur lorsqu'il le vit.

-_Brfft.._ marmonna le brun. A quoi bon s'entêter avec Snape aujourd'hui?  
  
Harry se plaça au fond de la classe, là où personne il jugea que personne ne l'aurait dérangé.  
  
**POV Draco**  
  
« Zut! Y'a quelqu'un à ma place. Je vais pas aller m'asseoir là tout de même? Pas a coté de .. »  
  
-_Monsieur Potter?_ Demanda le professeur de potion.

-_Oui m'sieur_? Souffla le demander

-_Vous ferez équipe avec Monsieur Malfoy aujourd'hui.  
_  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Snape. « Snape! Tu sais que je ne dois pas... Tu es le seul à savoir.. »  
  
-_Professeur.. _tenta Draco

-_Pas un mot monsieur Malfoy. Allez rejoindre votre coéquipier.  
_  
Draco lui tira la langue lorsqu'il se retourna et il se dirigea vers la chaise au côté de Potter. « Tu me le vaudras Snape, si je suis toujours vivant, demain! » Draco se toucha l'œil enflé et grimaça.  
  
« J'suis vraiment amoché.. »  
  
Il finit par s'asseoir, le plus loin possible au même chaudron que Harry Potter.  
  
Il passèrent une bonne parti du cours silencieusement, faisant la potion demandé. Jusqu'à ce que Draco brise le silence.  
  
-_Tu saigne, Potter. _Dit le blond, pointant le nez du brun

-_Merde!_ Et j'ai plus de mouchoir.

-_Tiens, prend ça._

Draco lui tendis un mouchoir vert, avec le serpent des slytherins dessiné dessus

-_Merci Malfoy  
_  
« Mais oui, c'est ça, si tu pouvais saigner tout ton sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, ça m'éviterait bien des problèmes, Potter »  
  
-_C'est rien, Potter._


	2. Quand IL frappe

**Réponse au Reviews**

**Will Black **Merci du review :) En fait, je ne peux vraiment révéler qui est le " IL " pour l'instant. C'est un peu l'élément essentiel du récit Vous le découvrirai un peu plus tard, je te le promets :)

**Topcerise** Merci du review! N'ai pas peur, je ne lâcherai pas cette fic, bien que ce soit un peu mon idée au départ Raw, quand la lâcheté te retient.. héh

**Onarluca** Merci du review :) Je ne peux vraiment t'assurer que ni l'un ni l'autre mourront, seulement, n'ai crainte, si je le (les?) fait mourir, ce ne sera certainement pas au début :)

**Genevieve Black** Merci du review! Mais non, ce n'est pas terminer ;) C'est plutôt moche une fin avec tant de question, tu ne trouve pas? J'ai poster le chapitre le plus rapidement que j'ai pu, contente ? :) Ah ouais, et que pour toi, je tâcherai d'insérer un " à suivre " à la fin de mes chapitres les prochaines fois =P

Le chapitre n'est pas terriblement long, je sais et je m'en excuse ;) La fatigue m'a un peu emporter ce soir :P

* * *

**Pov Harry**

Que c'était plaisant, de le taquiner ce Malfoy! Surtout depuis qu'il était devenu muet comme une taupe. Il ne répliquait plus a ses insultes. Ça avait d'abord agacer le brun, puis il s'était mis à l'évidence que Malfoy n'allait pas répliquer.

À quoi bon? Autant être gentil avec? Bizarre non? Être gentil avec Draco Malfoy. Harry grimaça.

-_Qu'est-ce que t'a eu, Malfoy?_

_-Meh.. Quoi?_

Draco avait lâcher ses escargots un instant et regardait Harry, questionneur.

_-T'es blessure! T'es tout bousiller. Ricana__ Harry._

_-Mah..Je.. Je suis tomber ce matin.._

_-Pfft.._

_-Quoi?_

-_Comme si ça pouvait te faire ces ecchymoses, Malfoy. Je ne suis pas dingue. M'enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui vais dire quelque chose contre la personne qui t'a fait ça. _

Harry lui sourit méchamment. Ah, il n'était pas gentil, c'est vrai. Mais bon, c'était Draco Malfoy après tout. Pas de pitié!

**POV Draco**

"Retiens-toi Draco.. Ne dit rien, ne rajoutes rien. Tu va t'emporter. Tu ne ferais que lui amocher la gueule, et il l'a déjà. Tiens, depuis quand il est blesser au nez?"

-_Potter, je te retourne la question !_

_-Maaah, je me suis battu. C'est tout. C'est moche hein?_ Potter lui ria au visage.

Draco n'avait pas besoin de demander qui lui avait ça. Il n'y avait qu'une personne de calibre dans sa maison. Une seule personne avait les bras assez musclés afin de lui foutre cette baffe là. Ron Weasley évidemment.

Ils terminèrent la potion juste à temps, avant que la cloche ne sonne. Le professeur leur demanda de ramasser leur résidu et ils purent enfin partir.

-_Eh bien, tu peux encore te faire foutre une raclé Malfoy, t'a pas à avoir ma permission!_ Ricana une voix au loin.

-_Mais oui c'est ça, bye Potter._

Draco se félicita. Il n'avait rien fait à Potter! Il ne l'avait pas insulté, ni toucher du cours. C'était un exploit! Il allait dormir en paix ce soir, pas de père qui allait lui rendre visite! Il soupira et se dirigea vers ses dortoirs. Bien résigner à fêter cette évènement.

Il ouvrit une bouteille de vin ( volé dans les armoires du professeur Snape, c'était un avantage d'être le chouchou de ce professeur.. ) et l'avala lentement. Il l'eut finit que vers 22heures, et fini par s'endormir à terre, son corps trop lourd à porter.

**POV Harry**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin par les cris de Seamus.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui.."

Harry resta ses yeux fermés. Après tout, l'Irlandais faisait souvent des cauchemars.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit rapidement, laissant entrer quelqu'un. La personne cria de tous ses poumons.

"Mais merde, je peux pas dormir en paix?!"

Harry ouvrit un oeil, frustré. Il voyait Seamus, debout sur son lit, qui sautait, effrayé. Il ouvrit son autre oeil et se retourna. La personne qui criait si aigu était Hermione. Mais pourquoi une fille était autorisée à entrer dans la chambre des garçons? Et pourquoi elle criait? Non, hurlait ainsi?

Harry s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, frotta ses yeux un instant puis mis ses lunettes. Il dirigea ensuite ses yeux ce vers quoi, ou plutôt qui, Hermione pointait du doigt.

Des cheveux roux gisaient par terre, des tâches de rousseur. L'homme semblait pétrifié, non.. mort? Fred? George? Non plus.. C'était.. Non, pas possible.. Pas après qu'il se soit disputer avec? Non!

-_RON!_ Finit par hurler Harry, qui s'était relever.

"Merde, non, c'est pas vrai? Tu dors Ron?"

Harry regarda le corps. Du sang gisait tout autour de son ami. Le brun se rapprocha du roux et le toucha. Il était si froid.. Si.. Brrh... Harry frissonna. Des larmes se mirent à dégringoler ses joues. Ron? Ron était bel et bien mort..

-_Oh Ron.. Je m'excuse_..

Harry savait que ce n'était plus nécessaire. Il ne faisait que soulager sa conscience, pourtant, Ron était mort frustré après lui..

**POV Draco**

Et voilà! Un de moins. IL ne lui avait peut-être pas dit à lui, mais en rejoignant leur clan, il devait suivre les règles, écrites ou non. D'ailleurs, tout le monde sait qu'on ne joue pas avec le joujou d'autrui...

_ Suivre.._


	3. La vérité sur sa mort

Réponses au review

**Onarluca** Eh bien, finalement, pas trop déçu de la mort du roux? ;)

**Hayden** T'en sais trop, faudra que je t'élimine, héhé! Pour ce qui est de Draco, je n'ai encore rien spécifier...

**will black** Merci du review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =)

**Genevieve Black** Voilà la suite, on comprend pas vraiment " plus " mais c'est déjà un début. C'est bien important les paragraphes afin d'expliquer, mais ça deviens lourds quelques fois. C'est pourquoi je préfère montrer peu à peu..

**Lee-NC-Kass** En fait, vous avez tout compris :) Le death était en effet pour Ron, quoi que je ne sais pas si il aura une autre mort, peut-être? Je vais tout expliquer bientôt, faut pas trop s'en faire pour ça :)

Un petit chapitre, qui est pourtant quelque peu important ( M'enfin, j'espère )

* * *

Et voilà! Un de moins. IL ne lui avait peut-être pas dit à lui, mais en rejoignant leur clan, il devait suivre les règles, écrites ou non. D'ailleurs, tout le monde sait qu'on ne joue pas avec le joujou d'autrui...

* * *

POV Harry 

-_Hermione! Va avertir le professeur __McGonagall_! Hurla Harry, paniqué.

La jeune fille hurlait toujours, blanche comme un drap, près du lit de Seamus Finnigan.

-_Hermione!_ Rugit Harry.

Le brun ne pouvait se résigner à y aller lui-même, c'était son ami! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, sur le plancher.. Mort. Hermione pourrait aller chercher la directrice de leur maison.

« Mais Hermione était plus près de Ron que moi… Je devrais y aller moi-même, puisque Seamus ne semble pas en état de courir. »

Harry se releva, haletant, ruisselant de larmes. Il contourna son ami tout en fixant son regard sur le roux. Il allait se réveiller non? Il devait se réveiller! Il le devait! Harry courut le plus rapidement qu'il put auprès des appartements de la professeure.

-_Monsieur Potter, mais qu'est-ce que..?_ Demanda la dame lorsque Harry entra sans cogner.

En fait, Harry ne s'était pas préoccuper de bien des choses lorsqu'il avait décidé d'aller voir le professeur elle-même. Il était en caleçon, torse nu, les cheveux en bataille et il n'avait pas de chaussette. Les larmes roulaient abondamment depuis ses yeux rougis.

_-Pro.. Professeur.. Il .. Il y a.. Il y a… RON_! Fini par Hurler Harry, encore sous le choc.

-_Quoi Ron? Qu'est-ce que monsieur Weasley a Harry?_ Demanda doucement le professeur McGonagall en empoignant Harry aux épaules. Elle le fixa un moment puis le pris dans ses bras.

-_Qu'a-t-il mon garçon?_ Demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

-_Il.. Il est mort ! _Fini par murmurer Harry parmi ses sanglots.

-_Quoi?! _Hurla-t-elle, sous le choc.

Elle pris la main de Harry et le traîna hors de ses appartements, en direction de leur dortoir.

Elle non plus ne c'était pas vraiment occupé de s'arranger avant de partir de chez-elle. Elle était toujours en jaquette et en pantoufle. Lorsqu'elle entra pour constater ce que Harry lui disait au dortoir des garçons, elle fût secouée.

-_Mons.. Monsieur Weasley?_ Murmura-t-elle incertaine.

Remarquant la trace de sang sur le sol, elle fit reculer Seamus et Hermione, encore figé, et lança un sort de lévitation sur le corps inanimé du meilleur ami de Harry.

-_Vous.. Vous me suivez jusqu'à l'infirmerie, vous trois. Le professeur Dumbledore vous posera des questions sur ce qui c'est passer. Et ne tentez pas de vous sauvez, c'est très important._

« De s'en sauver? Pourquoi se serait-on sauver? Merde! Ron est mort.. »

Harry suivit de la brune et de l'irlandais suivirent leur professeur et leur ancien ami, mort.

POV Draco 

Draco se releva de son lit, se tenant la tête entre ses deux mains. Non, plus jamais il n'allait boire.

Il se lava rapidement et avala une potion pour les lendemains de veille.

-_Une chance que tu existes, Ô ma belle potion. Sans toi je me serais sûrement gerber la moitié de mon intestin._ Murmura Draco, heureux.

Il se regarda dans le miroir un instant, afin d'être sur de bien paraître et dévala les escaliers de sa chambre en se dirigeant vers la grande salle.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Oh oui, Ron Weasley était mort. Encore personne n'était au courant, mis a part les stupides Griffindor sûrement, mais lui, Draco Malfoy le sentait. Il en était sur.

Ça marque des ténèbres ne lui procurait normalement aucune sensation. Seul lorsque son maître approchait de lui, devenait plus fort, demandait un rassemblement ou lorsqu'un de ses disciples manquait à son devoir suffisait à lui faire ressentir un picotement. Et comme les premières explications ne pouvaient être véridiques puisque Draco connaissait déjà les horaires de leur rencontre, une seule affirmation était à découverte. Un des disciples de Lord Voldemort avait été puni.

Une seul règle dans leur clan. Ne pas toucher au joujou du Lord noir. La seule raison de cet ordre était connue par Son père, Snape et lui, Draco. Weasley avait manqué à cette règle et avait été puni.

Tous les sorciers peuvent en être témoin, la fureur du Lord est tel quel peut tuer n'importe qui. Draco avait été bien heureux d'un sens que son père en soit informer aussi, puisque c'était lui qui s'arrangerait de ses corrections, comme l'autre soir.

Seulement, Weasley n'avait pas eu cette chance. Lui, il avait eu droit à une rencontre avec le Lord Voldemort. Le vrai.


End file.
